puri_para_officialfandomcom-20200214-history
Falulu Vocaldoll
Falulu Vocaldoll (ファルル・ボーカドール Faruru Bōkadōru) is a vocal doll born inside PriPara. She made cameo appearances in Episode 1 and Episode 13, and made her actual debut in Episode 17. She wears Lovely-type clothing and her preferred brand is Marionette Mu. She is the only character along with Laala Manaka to have the Prism Voice. Appearance Falulu has green curls tied in two braided pigtails, with a bow on each side. She has a fringe and very bushy eyebrows and wears a tiara. She is always seen wearing a pair of headphones. Her bangs are eye-length with a rather plain appearance. She is always seen wearing a regal coord. From Episode 37 and beyond, Falulu gets a new appearance. Her hair is let out of its braids into long curly pigtails, and she gets a new cyalume coord, the Heartful MM Cyalume Coord. Her fringe is styled differently now - there's a clump of hair on each side, leaving a space on her forehead for a pink heart. Her eyes are have a lot of life in them, and she also gets taller. History [Note: This article will not include cameo appearances.] As Laala goes near the front of an alley to take a picture with balloons while saying "Caspice!". Falulu comes out of the dark alley repeating "Caspice" cluelessly while sucking her finger. She then repeats what Laala says and her actions. She asks what the balloons are, and when Laala answers, she repeats what she says. She then talks about Laala's bow and Laala. She also says, "Prism Voice, shiny". When Laala asks what Prism Voice is, Unicorn comes and drags Falulu away from Laala. Some days later, Laala spots Falulu and runs out to see her. She greets her, and it turns out that Falulu remembers her name. She begins to discuss the things with PriPara that she can remember, but suddenly she is interrupted by Unicorn, who begins to drag her anyway. She also calls Laala a "rubbish idol". She is then dragged away right after, innocently addressing Laala the same way Unicorn called Laala as Laala is left to think on how strange Falulu acts. When the second round of the ParaPri tournament starts, Falulu makes her debut as an idol. It is found out that she also has Prism Voice. She had won as a result. In the next round, she copies SoLaMi Smile and Dressing Pafé's Making Dramas, doing 7 Making Dramas consecutively. She won the whole ParaPri tournament, therefore winning the Paradise Coord. However, after failing to make the it shine, Falulu no longer owns the Paradise Coord because Unicorn put it up for grabs once again. In Episode 35, Falulu traded Friend Tickets with Laala, making her system "malfunction". In Episode 37, she reawakened, and performed another evolved version of her making drama, "Tick Tock Flower", and getting a new look afterwards. Relationships Laala Manaka - Falulu has a very strong friendship with Laala. Unicorn - Unicorn is Falulu's manager. Category:Main Characters Category:Lovely type idol Category:Female